1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL panel formed by arranging a plurality of organic EL elements each comprising an organic layer provided between first and second electrodes and emitting light when a voltage is applied between the first and second electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electroluminescence (hereinafter referred to as “EL”) displays have gained attention as one type of flat display which would replace liquid crystal displays in the coming generation. In a display panel of an organic EL display (hereinafter referred to as “organic EL panel”), the color of light emitted from each pixel may be determined depending on the emissive material used in the organic emissive layer of each pixel. By allowing the pixels to emit light of different colors using different emissive materials, RGB indication can be achieved.
However, when employing this method, it is difficult to ensure uniform light emission for all colors because the emissive materials for different colors have different emissive efficiency.
In order to achieve full color indication, another method for determining pixel colors is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-115382. In this method, light of a single color alone is initially emitted, and color filters are employed to obtain light of other colors. However, according to this method, it is difficult to achieve sufficient emissive efficiency for the respective colors.
As such, when using conventional organic EL elements, there exist difficulties in obtaining uniform emissive efficiency for the respective colors and achieving appropriate white balance.